Talk:Darkwind's May Drawing of the SandFlyers and gang./@comment-36906552-20181022064040/@comment-36906552-20181023042445
Well, it depends. What I use is a program that allows me to draw digitally, which is basically an app I have on my tablet. There are hundreds of these types of apps and programs that allow people to draw. Now, which ones you want to use depends on your budget, what type of device you have, and what you want to draw. One of the most popular drawing programs I’ve seen is a program called Paint Tool SAI, a very versatile program with with a lot of features that are great for drawing. This program tends to be more used for less realistic art, but I’ve seen people do a lot of realistic things on it as well. Now, the price tag. This program goes for about 50-70 bucks, (last I checked it was more in the 70 range), which actually isn’t that bad considering that most good programs like this go into the hundreds. Is this what I use? No, mainly because that program is only for the computer/computer like tablets while I use a tablet that can’t support that. What I use is an app called SketchBook, which while free to download, you do need to pay to use all the tools and be able to access more than three layers. I think it was around 30 bucks (maybe closer to 15)? Sorry, not sure, been a while since I paid for it. Yes it’s cheaper, but it’s also obvious why. It doesn’t have nearly the capabilities that Paint Tool SAI has and some of the drawings I’ve seen other people do have components that I have to do a lot more steps to get a similar result while Paint Tool SAI has a ready made thing for it. And these aren’t the only two programs like this, these are just the two I’m most familiar with from either personal use or watching other people draw. Photoshop also has a pretty good drawing app that I’ve seen people do amazing things on, it is pretty good, but again it costs money and I’m not sure how ,I have, but I’m pretty sure it’s more around Paint Tool SAI’s range than SketchBook’s. If your wondering why some cost so much more it’s simply because they’re better programs that offer more things and tools. Does that mean you can’t get the same or similar result from a cheaper program or even one that’s free? No, it’s just harder to do. For example MS Paint is a free software with most computers/Microsoft, and it’s not a good program or one I’d recommend at all to people. But there are people who can do amazing drawings on MS Paint, drawings that I couldn’t even recreate if I tried. So it’s not the program that makes the drawing, but the program can definitely help make it a lot easier. So yeah, basically there are a lot of drawing programs and most cost money and the better programs will cost more. It’s pretty much up to your budget, what device you use, and which one sounds good to you. I only gave three examples, based on the two most popular drawing programs I know and the one I personally use, but there are a lot more out there. And just to clarify, what DA is is a place to post art, kind-of like how people can post art on social media, except DA is based on people being able to post art. Whereas drawing something digitally requires a program/software/app. Hope that makes things a bit clearer.